John Holt/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (John is seen singing in the National Opera House, alongside with many other performers in a staging show.) John Holt, The Opera Pedigree. He's one of the best performers of the National Opera House thanks to his incredible performances in shows. (Later, we see John in his house, reading the newspaper and notices that the corrupt major plotting the closing of the place.) Unfortunately, the major of Wexford is announcing the sudden closing of the establishment for unknown reasons. He feels that said major is plotting something sinister. (John receives an invitation from the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament in the door of his house.) Determined to save the Opera House, John enters the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to put in practice his Sumo techniques he learned during his tour in Japan. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Damian Williams Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Picadilly Garden. Damian just finished taking his selfie.) * Damian: "Excellent!" (John Holt comes to scene.) * John: "Excuse me, sir?" * Damian: "Aww, come on! Do not interrumpt my selfie moment!" * John: "What kind of man disrespects me like that?" * Damian: "Hey! You are not my boss here!" * John: "I will teach you some manners here!" (John challenges Damian and goes to his Sumopera stance.) * Damian: "You asked for a fight? Have at it!" * John: "It is time for you to learn a big lesson!" (Damian accepts his challenge and goes to his Rock Wrestling stance.) After-Match Cutscene (Damian is still unconscious but capable of talking.) * John: "Apologize yourself, boy." (Damian then apologizes John.) * Damian: "I am sorry for insulting you!" * John: "Promise me you are going to change for the better, lad." * Damian: "I understand, sir." * John: "Good boy." (Damian gets up and shakes hands with John.) * Damian: "By the way, what's your main purpose to compete in the tournament, mate?" * John: "The major of Wexford is going to close the National Opera House, so I am competing in the tournament." * Damian: "Honestly, I'd rather denounce him in first place." * John: "Glad to hear. If you excuse me, I must go to the next match." * Damian: "Good luck with your mission, mister!" * John: "Back at you." (John leaves Picadilly Garden by walking out of the screen. Later, we focus on Damian uploading his selfie to Instagram.) * Damian: "Yeah! I did it again!" Tournament Finals - VS. Valerie Hickenbottom Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! We got an epic clash of weights! Introducing first... The Opera Pedigree, John Holt! And his oponent, be amazed at the energy of... The Stylish Gymnast, Valerie Hickenbottom!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Valerie: "Yahoo, I heard you're my opponent!" * John: "What do you offer, Miss Hickenbottom?" * Valerie: "How about a workout to reduce your fat?" * John: "Thanks for the offer, but I leave my perfect body as it is, lady." (Valerie accepts his challenge and goes to her Gym-NRG stance.) * Valerie: "I expected to join my two month program, mister." * John: "Save the words for another time... I am ready to fight!" (John challenges Valerie and goes to his Sumopera stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Valerie, John is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... John Holt!" * John: "Sorry for hitting a fine lady like you." * Valerie: "It's okay... I recognize your talent." (Holt helps Valerie to get up and shakes hands. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * John: "Strange is it? I do not recall a sudden black out." * Valerie: "Pay attention, Mr. Holt. Someone's coming!" (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, John Holt." * John: "My time cannot be lost in a moment like this. What news do you have?" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Valerie: "Are you sure? What if they put you in a trap?" * John: "I need to talk seriously with him, lady." * Valerie: "That's the spirit! Go with the messenger." (John decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as John gets out of it.) * John: "Sir, is there a way to meet him?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * John: "He looks really strange, is it?" * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * John: "Well... I will try to reason with that man." * Messenger: "Good luck, John Holt. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of John.) * Don Z: "Good grief... an obese." * John: "More respect to my perfect body, man." * Don Z: "I don't understand why opera singers are so loud?" * John: "And this is coming from someone who sings bad songs." * Don Z: "Don't dare to talk bad about Reggaeton!" * John: "This is not the moment to talk bad of my profession." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "If you want to show true strength, try at me!" * John: "Be warned... I shout out very loud!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * John: "State your business, sir." * Don Z: "I'm explaining what really happened." (Don Z gets up easily.) * John: "Go ahead... I am all ears!" * Don Z: "The sponsor of the tournament hired me as a bouncer ever since I got fired from my former job. However, I noticed that his intentions are all but not good." * John: "I judged you badly after all, Don Z." * Don Z: "No problem. After all, guys like you have the best of the talents. Oh, in case you're noticing, name's Donovan Zambrano." * John: "Where is that guy both you and the messenger mentioned earlier?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * John: "Glad to meet you, Donovan." (John shakes hands with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As John goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Ireland's finest. You just came here for a complaint, right?" * John: "Exactly, whoever you are." (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "Now that you mention it, let me present the future master of this pathetic world, Doctor Giga." * John: "I need to stop the closing of the National Opera House from his hands." * Doctor Giga: "You mean that corrupt major?" * John: "That is what I am talking." * Doctor Giga: "The major you're going to denounce... is fake, and so is the tournament you just won." * John: "What?" * Doctor Giga: "I sent Doctrine Doppler, one of my finest men to do the shit job of impersonating the major." * John: "And what is the purpose to do that?" * Doctor Giga: "The closing of the opera house is just a part of my plan of Interdimensional Conquest. I fucking hate opera, and so is every musical genre, that's why I hired Doppler in first place!" (John clenches his right fist in disgust to Doctor Giga's actions.) * John: "How dare you to taint my country with farces and deceptions?" * Doctor Giga: "This is not the way to respond me that way!" * John: "I cannot allow you and your dictatorship get away with this insulting act!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards John and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "So you dare to defy me? I'm going to close the curtain by finishing your show forever!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Final Boss Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * John: "Now that I finished you, I am going to reveal the truth about this fraud!" * Doctor Giga: "No! You don't, fat bitch!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * John: "How insulting from your part." * Doctor Giga: "Accept the truth, the opera house is soon to be closed." (Then John looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * John: "Bad choice for a supposed Plan B." * Doctor Giga: "No! I thought I have everything planned!" * John: "If anything, you are a failure... Hope you sleep in the oblivion, mad dictator." (John shouts in tenor voice in front of Doctor Giga and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "I never liked opera guys like you, John Holt!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to the National Opera House as the major, apparently described as a brown haired middle aged man, announces its closure, much to the discontent of the townspeople.) * Major of Wexford: "From now on, the Opera house will be close it's doors. The new headquarters of... Argus Corp shall rise!" (The people are booing the Major for the announcement.) * Major of Wexford: "Boo me if you can... nobody can stop the dictatorship of Argus Empire! All hail Doctor Giga!" (Then John Holt comes to the scene.) * John: "Except that he's dead, Major... or better said... Doctrine Doppler." * Major of Wexford: "So you discovered me! Fine then..." (The false major is revealed to be another evil Argonian by the name of Doctrine Doppler, whose head resembles F.A.N.G minus the moustache and wears a typical mad scientist outfit colored dark blue.) * Doctrine Doppler (voiced by Jesse Merlin): "How dare you to destroy the future master of Earth!" * John: "He killed himself with the damaged components of his lair." * Doctrine Doppler: "Anyways, I'm going to finish his job... in two minutes!" * John: "Then, show me what you got, Doppler!" (Both John and Doppler start to fight in a correographed fight that lasts for twenty minutes, and then he finishes by grabbing Doppler's torso with his right hand and slams the scientist to the ground and then he jumps far followed by a belly splash while he shouts in tenor, hitting the Argonian, which causes the latter to get trapped in the floor and then steps away.) * John: "That is enough, madman." (After finishing the fight, John heards a tied voice, and reveals that the real major is captured in a secret room. John opens the ground door and rescues the major, removing the ties from him as both return to the main floor.) * Real Major of Wexford (voiced by Rowan Atkinson): "Thank you for saving me." * John: "My duty of saving the opera house is done, sir." * Real Major of Wexford: "The people will hate me for the things I never made in first place." * John: "Not precisely now that the people witnessed about the impostor." * Real Major of Wexford: "Months ago, the dictator sent one of his men and captured me. Later, said man made a bad imitation of mine so the opera house would be demolished in favor of Argus Corp's headquarters." * John: "But that is now thing of the past now that I defeated them." * Real Major of Wexford: "So... are you going to direct this place? Think about it, you can hire future talents!" * John: "Done!" (Both John and the real major shakes hands as they get a huge ovation from the townspeople. One day later, we see John walking the streets of Wexford County with his three children Dempsey, Kevin and Shayla. Dempsey is 8 years old and has spiked black hair, Kevin is 6 years old has dirty blond short hair, and Shayla, the one with blond ponytails, is 4 years old. Dempsey is wearing casual suit composed of green shirt and brown pants, Kevin is wearing an elementary school uniform and Shayla is wearing an orange dress.) * Kevin (voiced by Jeremy Shada): "So, how are things in the tournament?" * John: "It happened to be a big lie in the end, but that is not the excuse for me to stop the machinations of the otherworldy sponsor, and I did save the National Opera House after all." * Dempsey (voiced by Jason Ritter): "That is awesome!" * Shayla (voiced by Eden Sher): "One day of these, can you put me as Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz?" * John: "Only if you show them that you have talent, young lady." (Kevin looks at the amusement park being inaugurated.) * Kevin: "Look, dad! They inaugurated the new amusement park!" * Shayla: "That is incredible! I heard my favorite singer Rina Yamanaka is going to perform here!" * Dempsey: "Can we go?" * John: "Sure! After all, I am the best friend of the real Major of Wexford." * Dempsey, Kevin and Shayla: "Yeah!" (John and his children go to the amusement park as the camera goes to its landscapes. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade